Wrong Man For The Job
by XNaturalxDisasterx
Summary: He told me it couldn't happen. I was seventeen, out of bounds. Not to mention, I was Taker's baby girl.
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Man for the Job

He told me it couldn't happen. I was seventeen, out of bounds. Not to mention, I was Taker's baby girl.

The warm summer breeze ripped through my hair as I watched my dad and new mother in law dancing. I smiled to myself, thanking Michelle for coming into my dad's life. I know he always put up a brave front, but I could see how heartbroken he was when my mom Sara left us almost three years ago. Come to think of it… that's right around the time I met him.

_"Dad come on, you promised me and Sam we could go do something fun today. We don't wanna spend all day in this hotel again" I whined the minute my dad walked into my hotel room. He had just gotten back from a radio interview and it was the last day I would get to see him for a while._

"What is there to do in Orlando these days?" he asked as he picked up my Gatorade and downed it.

"_Hey! Get your own, old man" I said, snatching it back from him. My best friend Sam sat back and smirked as I took a sip of my now tainted drink._

"Disneyworld's always fun" Sam said as she picked up a magazine off the dresser and began skimming it.

"Disneyworld? I thought that was for 'babies'" my dad said, mocking my reasoning for cancelling my recent 15_th__ birthday party._

"True… but when you're walking around with 'The Deadman' line hopping is way faster" I smirked.

"_My own kid uses me for the perks" he said standing up._

"_Oh hush Daddy, you know I love you. Now go" I said trying to shove his tall frame towards the door, "we have to get ready."_

"_You know you've got him wrapped around your finger right?" Sam asked after my dad left._

At the time, I wouldn't have considered myself that much of a "daddy's girl". My dad had been on the road for almost half my life. Sure he'd take time off and spend it at home, but I was way closer to my mom. She'd retired from the ring when I was four, and since has been a personal trainer. So I had two part time parents. And surprisingly, it worked for me. I had friends, a great boyfriend, and the life any teenager could ask for. You know people never know when a tragedy strikes until it's over. My case was no different.

"_Mom! I'm home" I yelled the next night as I rolled my luggage into the foyer of the Calaway residence. When my dog Crew, my boxer mutt came running around the corner, I leaned down and scratched her head._

"Hey girl, did you miss me" I said as I squatted down and played with her ears. That's when I noticed how quiet it was. Like I said, my mom was a personal trainer here in Houston. And she was a workout fiend. If she wasn't on the back porch doing her yoga, she was in the free-weight gym my dad had installed in the bottom floor of our home.

_But there was no music, no sound of life coming from inside the house except for my now ragged breathing and Crew's unnoticed whining. The house had never seemed so cold. And for some reason that made me scared. Terrified for no reason in my own kitchen, I instinctively grabbed Crew's collar and walked with her into the empty family room._

"_Mom?" I yelled again. And still I received no response. Walking up the stairs to the second level of the house, I rationalized with myself. There had to be some reason my mother wasn't at home at 11 at night, knowing her daughter was coming home that day._

_As I stood in front of my parent's bedroom door, my nerves seemed to finally shake._

"_Stop watching so many scary movies Rhy," I mumbled under my breath over and over when I finally opened the door. _

_The room was dark, a light breeze coming through the balcony doors, which my mother kept closed when she was gone._

_I walked over to the door and closed it. As I turned around and leaned against the door surveying the room, I saw a folded piece of paper on the nightstand with my name written on it._

_She left us.  
_

I was shifted back to reality when Sam nudged me from the side.

"What?" I asked, nudging her back.

"You're zoning. This is one of the last days we'll have together until you come back, and as your best and dearest friend in the world, I don't think you're as affected by this as I am!" she whined.

I couldn't help but smile. For the past three years, Sam was my rock. After my mom left, my dad decided it would be better if I stayed with Sam and her parents. "No kid of mine is gonna live on a bus" he'd say whenever I brought up the idea of me joining him on the road. But to my dad, school was more important. Apparently a C average high school graduate can become a seven time world champion, but his kid's gotta stay in school.

So after a little crying, pouting, and full on tantrums, I finally convinced my dad to let me get my G.E.D and join him on the road until Christmas. I was leaving the next morning and I was stoked. I'd get to see everybody I'd grown up around and some new faces. As I gazed around the wedding, I already recognized a few people from the company.

"Oh come on dude, your mom already said you could come and visit during spring this summer and some weekends when school starts. It's not like were never gunna see each other" I said adjusting my strapless dress.

"Super lady like" Sam said smirking.

"Oh shut it. Let's go change" I said walking past her into the house.

Finally able to let my chestnut brown hair down, I sat at my vanity desk and looked at all the pictures on my mirror; Some of me and my dad, most of me and Sam, and Nick, my boyfriend. We'd been together for eight months and I loved him with all my heart. I trusted him completely and knew we'd make it through these 6 months.

"You know, Michelle would probably like to keep that" Sam said as she pointed out my yellow bridesmaid dress which was now laying on the floor.

"Probably" I said smirking and picking it up. Looking over myself in the mirror once more, I kind of smirked to myself.

"Daddy's little girl's all grown up" Sam said as she stood behind me in the mirror and shook her head.  
*****************************************************

Walking back to the reception tent, I'm sure I got a few looks. Dressed in a grey sheered tank, red plaid shirt and black denim shorts, I definitely stood out. Walking over to the bridal party's table, I saw a proud smile on my dad's face.

"Daddy" I said as I finally reached the table, "May I have this dance?"

My dad smiled and grabbed my hand and walked me out to the dance floor. 

As the music began, I smiled as I could hear him slightly humming.

"You know I'm proud of you" I said smiling up at him.

"Proud of your old man? Why?" he asked smiling.

"Because you're happy. You're really happy again. I used to really worry about you being on the road alone. I'm so glad you found Michelle" I said as we both looked over to the striking blonde, who had tears in her eyes as she watched us.

After the reception, Sam and I went to my 'going away' party that my other best friend Billy was throwing. As we walked into the house, I could hear his voice coming from the kitchen.

"Speak of the short devil" he said, standing up to hug me.

"Very funny… ass" I said, burying my face in his chest. As he pulled back, I punched him in the chest and smirked.

"That's for calling me short" I said walking away to find my boyfriend. I walked through the party, not finding Nick anywhere. Pulling out my phone, I walked up the back stairs to Billy's second floor to call Nick. As I waited for him to answer, I heard a faint ringing coming from behind the door I was leaning on.

When I heard a girl's mumbling voice coming from the other side of the door, I hung up the phone. Standing there for a moment, I waited for someone to come out. Not knowing who it would be I prepared myself for the worse.

When seconds began passing like hours, I snapped. I began knocking on the door, nonstop, half pissed that whoever was behind the door wouldn't answer, and half scared of what was on the other side.

When the door finally opened, I felt my heart drop to my stomach seeing Nick standing there, trying to adjust his jeans, and a girl I recognized from school. 

"Nice" I said biting my lip in an attempt to keep myself from crying. As the nameless girl walked past us back to the party, Nick and I stood there staring at each other.

"Rhylie, babe I'm sorry" he began as he took a step forward and hugged me.

"No! Ok? You don't get to do that? You don't get to make me feel better after something like this" I said, pushing him back.

"Look I'm really sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Find out? How long have you been cheating on me?" I asked him. When his eyes darted to the floor, I felt myself beginning to get sick.

"We're done" I said walking away from him. As I walked back downstairs into the kitchen where everyone was still gathered, I noticed Nick leaving the house.

"You ok?" Sam asked handing me a drink.

"Yea" I said putting on a fake smile. "I'm fine".

The next morning I boarded a plane with my dad and Michelle. Up to that point, life had its challenges. But nothing could prepare me for _him._


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the wedding was the "Money in The Bank" pay per view, which meant we were on the road early that morning. After catching up on some sleep during the flight, we landed in Kansas City Missouri.

When we reached the arena, Michelle and my dad headed straight to work. As they went to their dressing rooms, I walked around, listening to my iPod. After wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes, I found myself standing behind a curtain leading to the audience seating area. Walking through the curtains, I saw two guys standing in the ring. Walking down the stairs, to get closer, I recognized them both.

"Hey kid" one of them began, "I don't know how you got in here, but the show doesn't start for a few hours" he said as nicely as I'm sure he could.

"Kid?" I repeated, getting closer to them. When I finally reached the barricades, I skillfully hopped over.

"Look, we don't wanna have to call security" the other said as I slid into the ring. As I stood up, I pulled my blue and grey striped hoodie off my head and looked up at them. Randy recognized me. _He_ didn't.

"Look who's finally all grown up" Randy said, pulling me into a hug. "Well sort of" he said as he towered over my small frame.

"Oh shut up Randall" I said pushing him and turning to look at the other man standing in the ring, who had not yet recognized me.

"Hey John" I said smiling.

"Hi…" he said awkwardly.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize her" Randy said. "It Rhylie, man!" he said patting John on the back.

"Little Rhylie Calaway?" John asked, finally speaking to me.

"The one and only… not so little anymore though" I smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Randy said under his breath.

"Shut your face!" I said as I smacked him on the arm. "What are you guys doing out here? 'The show doesn't start for a couple hours' remember?" I said mocking Randy and sticking my tongue out.

"We were just uh… going over some stuff for tonight. I'm gunna go find Vic to see when we're actually going on" John said as he hopped out the ring, grab his bag, and almost sprint up the ramp.

"Weirdass" Randy said before we both laughed.

"So how was the wedding? I really wish I could've made it, but Sam wasn't feeling well" he said as we began heading up the ramp.

"It was really nice. And no worries, my dad and Michelle understood."

"So how long are you staying?" Randy asked as we made it to the service tables where all the superstars and divas were hanging out.

"Until Christmas" I said as we sat at a table. I looked around and saw a few familiar faces. Michelle was sitting over with Layla and Taryn, who wrestled under the name Tiffany. I waved at Michelle and she smiled and waved back. Randy smirked as he looked over to who I waved at.

"You could go sit with them if you want. I won't be that lonely" he said in a pathetic attempt to get me to stay.

"Dude, enough with the pity party. I wouldn't sit over there if you paid me."

"Woah, and they said the divas were the-"he began.

"Don't even say it. It's not that I don't wanna hang out with them. They seem nice" I said brushing my shoulder with my chin, catching a quick glance at them. "But me and girls don't mix. Never have, never will" I said turning back to look at them.

"Well Baby Taker, no worries. You can hang out with the guys" he said as he waved John and John over.

"I _hate_ that name you know" I said propping my elbows on the table as Cena sat next to me and Morrison sat next to Randy.

"What name? Hey Rhy" Cena said wrapping his massive arm around me for a tight squeeze.

"Baby Taker" Randy said, taking some of John's chips and stuffing them into his mouth.

"Dude" Cena said as he looked from his plate to Randy eating his chips.

"You know as much as I'd like to sit in on feeding time at the zoo, I'm gunna go find my dad. Bye guys" I said standing up. "See ya Hennigan" I said, remembering the last time I walked away from him. I turned around and looked at him.

_He didn't forget._


	3. Chapter 3

2 Years Ago

_A month had passed since my mom left, and it was the weekend my dad would be leaving to go back on the road for the "Unforgiven" pay per view. I was going to miss him. So being the "free spirited individual" my father knew me to be, I decided to go visit him that weekend._

_I hadn't been around since my mom stopped wrestling, so when I got to the hotel, I sat in the lobby and waited for someone I'd recognize so I could find my dad. After a few minutes, I saw two guys from Smackdown come out the elevator._

_I rushed over to them before they could walk out the hotel and grabbed one by the arm._

"_Woah" he said turning around. "Can I help you miss?" he asked showing off his dazzling smile. His chestnut, wavy hair was pulled in a high ponytail and I had to pinch myself to keep from laughing._

"_Uhm… I was actually wondering" I began, catching my breath, "if you knew which room Mark Calaway was staying in."_

_They looked at each other for a moment before looking back at me. The one with the longer hair turned to his friend. "I got it" he said smirking at his friend. The other man, whose bizarre looking Mohawk had the nerve to be dyed purple smiled at me before mumbling something and walking away._

"_I'm John by the way. John Hennigan" he said extending his hand which I looked at awkwardly, not reciprocating his gesture. _

"_Can you tell me where Calaway is?", I asked slight irritated._

"_You sure he's not too old for you?" he asked with a twisted grin on his face as he looked me up and down. For Christ's sake I'm fifteen here people!_

_Anyways, at the time the question never registered with me, so I ignored it. "Huh?" I asked looking around for someone who could've been more helpful, and less of a tool._

"_Look, I can see how an attractive girl like you could like someone like the Undertaker" he started._

"_Ok" I said not understanding him at all. "Are you gunna tell me where he's at or not?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips._

"_Look you're hot. And no offense to the guy, but Mark's old. Old enough to be your dad" he said disgustedly. _

"_You don't say" I said nodding my head in amazement. Was this guy serious?_

"_So instead of showing you where Calaway's room is… I could show you mine" he said flashing that smile of his again. At first look, John Hennigan-or Morrison- or whatever is really cute. But the smile that had at first made me a little nervous was now starting to make me a little sick._

_Then, as if a gift from the god's I was saved. His usually messy multi-colored hair I would always recognize was dyed jet black, and was slicked back in a ponytail._

"_So does your dad know you're here or did you go bust out again?" he asked._

"_Oh quiet Jeff, since when is your hair normal?" I joked as he pulled me in for a hug._

_As we pulled apart, I couldn't help but notice the perplexed look on John's face._

"_Something wrong man?" Jeff asked him, before turning to look at me, giving him a clueless shrug._

"_You uh… you know her?" he asked Jeff keeping his eyes on me, scanning my body. He didn't notice the smirk on my face when Jeff answered him._

"_Yea this is Rhylie, Calaway's daughter" Jeff said casually._

"_Do you know where he is?" I asked Jeff, biting my lip, knowing John was still staring at me._

"_Yea I think him and Adam were shooting their backstage promo stuff for the show. He said he was staying at the arena all day."_

"_Thanks Jeff" I said giving him another hug._

_I didn't bother to look at him before turning around and walking away._

"_See ya Hennigan."_

I was sitting in an empty hallway, on a crate, reading a magazine and listening to my iPod when someone knocked me over. I fell off the crate, luckily landing on my feet.

"Jeez, will you watch where you're going?" I said turing around and ripping the earbuds out my ears angrily.

"You" I spat, sticking my earbuds back in and turning to once again walk away from him. It seemed to be a forming habit.

"Wait" he said in a voice that was more pleading than anything.

"What do you want?" I asked turning back around and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just… wanted.. to apologize" he staggered.

"For... what?" I mimicked already irritated.

"For uh…" he mumbled, dropping his eyes to the floor and digging his hands in his pockets.

So he's still cute, whatever. He was still an ass… who's attempt at an apology was sort of making me smile. What was I supposed to do? Go out of my way to make this dude as uncomfortable as possible for the next five months? Sure, I could. My mom left, my boyfriend cheated on me, and I missed my friends. If I was miserable, I had the right to make him miserable as well, right? 

Yea, wrong.

"Look… if you're sorry for calling me a grave-digging ring rat, then it's ok. I'd be suspicious of a 'hot' girl looking for my dad… he's kind of old" I joked. "No worries, we're good" I said extending my hand out to him. When he grabbed it, I pulled him closer and squeezed the pressure point on his thumb and he kneeled down in pain.

"But here's a fair warning Hennigan" I said squatting next to him, "Don't call me Baby Taker" I said, letting go of his finger and walking away.


End file.
